


Tuo, John Watson

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Dedicata a Papysanzo89 e alla sua arte.Holmes si rende conto che Watson è strano: si perde in sé stesso, è deconcentrato e Holmes suppone sia per questioni di cuore legate ad una qualche fanciulla.Ma Holmes, per quanto brillante, in certe occasioni prende delle gran cantonate.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tuo, John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papysanzo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/gifts).



> Questa storia è completamente diversa dal mio solito stile e l'ho scritta in dieci ore.  
> La pubblico senza alcuna rivisitazione perché sono giusto un filo stralunata, ma a parte questo spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me descrivere Holmes come completamente tanardo dal punto di vista sentimentale.  
> Un bacio,
> 
> Beth.

**3 febbraio 1882**

Vado a scrivere quanto segue come _memento_ per il sottoscritto, in quanto qualcosa di peculiare sta accadendo fra queste mura e non riesco pienamente a capacitarmi di cosa si tratti. Dunque, dacché i le stranezze in natura vanno trascritte perché si possano studiare al meglio, mi comporterò come se stessi osservando un qualche fenomeno scientifico ignoto.

L’oggetto del mio studio è il mio coinquilino, con il quale ormai convivo da circa un anno, che a discapito del fatto che si sia dimostrato un ottimo amico, collega e catalizzatore per le mie indagini, in questi ultimi tempi non fa che comportarsi in modo assurdo, senza alcuna logica.

Trascrivo qui alcuni dei suoi comportamenti meno sensati:

Per buona parte del giorno giace in poltrona. Questo quando non lavora - saltuariamente - o e al club. Quando non si trova in una di queste due occasioni, come già accennato, giace e legge. O, perlomeno, finge di. Difatti quando il sottoscritto è presente in stanza, Watson imbraccia una qualsiasi lettura ma non si concentra minimamente su di essa. Rasta incollato sulla stessa pagina – ma che dico! Paragrafo! – e mi osserva da dietro i fogli con interesse maniacale.

Che io stia riposando, studiando, riordinando le mie carte o lavorando su certi esperimenti, lui incolla su di me gli occhi cerulei e mi guarda come fossi un qualche spettacolo assurdo.

Ogni tanto mi è capitato di farglielo notare, giusto per comprendere la sua reazione, e il risultato solitamente è sempre lo stesso: un borbottio, una scusa rapida e un tornare alla propria finta lettura. In pochi minuti, tuttavia, il suo sguardo è nuovamente su di me.

La cosa, devo ammettere, mi rende alquanto nervoso. Avere gli occhi di Watson su di me mi spinge a commettere molti più errori di quanti non voglia.

Secondariamente, la sua curiosità morbosa nei miei confronti.

Ad oggi il dottore mi ha domandato più e più volte, in modo definitivamente poco subdolo:

-Che scuola abbia frequentato

-Se sia membro di un qualche club

-Se sia in buoni rapporti con i miei genitori

-Se io abbia ancora gli stessi!

-Quale sia il mio vino preferito

-Se abbia un qualche autore che mi diletta, al di fuori dell’ambito saggistico

Questi sono solo alcune delle questioni che mi ha posto, e sono dell’idea che stia scrivendo il tutto da qualche parte, come è sua maniera.

Per quale ragione, non mi è comprensibile.

* * *

**10 febbraio 1882**

Il dottore ha la terribile abitudine di fissarmi le mani.

Le studia con morbosa curiosità, soffermandosi sempre più spesso sulle cicatrici e sulle nuove ferite. Non essendo poi molto subdolo, quando si rende conto che ho una qualche ferita nuova, si preoccupa per me e finisce per tentare di medicarmi, ammonendomi per la mia poca attenzione.

Ma come fa un uomo a restare attento al proprio lavoro mentre viene costantemente tenuto d’occhio alle proprie spalle dal compagno di stanza!

* * *

**19 febbraio 1882**

«Non preferiresti andare con qualcun altro? Una qualche fanciulla, per esempio?»

Non riesco ancora a capacitarmi di come Watson possa essersene uscito con tale frase.

Come mio solito gli ho proposto di passare il nostro venerdì sera a teatro, per finire con una cena in quello che ormai è diventato il nostro ristorante, e tutto ciò che ha saputo dirmi è stato questo.

Inutile dire che la cosa mi ha quantomeno irritato.

Se Watson non ha intenzione di spendere il suo tempo con il sottoscritto, non sarò certo io ad elemosinarlo!

Sono andato da solo, ma ho dovuto abbandonare il concerto a metà: ero troppo irritato per potermi godere la qualsiasi.

Quando son tornato a casa, Watson si era già ritirato.

\---

Watson mi farà ammattire.

* * *

**22 febbraio 1882**

Il dottore mi ha chiesto scusa per l’uscita infelice di tre giorni fa, il tutto presentandosi a me con un’aria da cane bastonato tale che infierire sarebbe stato più che crudele.

A sua detta me lo ha chiesto perché non comprende, quoto, “ _come uno come me possa voler passare del tempo con uno come lui_ ”.

Debbo riflettere sull’entità di tale frase.

Tuttavia, pace è fatta.

È difficile restare irritati a lungo con un uomo come Watson.

* * *

**23 febbraio 1882**

Abbiamo recuperato il concerto mancato di venerdì scorso giusto questa sera. È certo un’ora improba per scrivere, ma debbo farlo adesso prima che il sonno cancelli le impressioni a caldo.

Watson è stato delizioso per tutta la serata, sebbene impacciato.

Dopo il concerto, quasi a fine cena, di fronte all’ennesimo bicchiere di vino e alla carta dei dolci, mi ha nuovamente chiesto come mai non porti mai con me altra compagnia, in particolare alcuna compagnia femminile. Dopotutto, a sua detta, fra le mie clienti vi sono fanciulle libere dalla bellezza nota.

Gli ho ribadito che non ho alcun interesse ad avere alcuna compagnia femminile al mio fianco per l’ennesima volta e la cosa è morta lì, sebbene sia riuscito a notare un qualche pensiero adombrarsi sul volto del mio amico.

~~Mi domando se Watson stia tentando di estorcermi frasi compromettenti per trascinarmi dalla polizia ed accusarmi di malcostume.~~

* * *

**29 marzo 1882**

Watson mi ha presentato a uno dei suoi vecchi commilitoni: un uomo inasprito dalla guerra, che sobbalza ad ogni piè sospinto, ma che con lui sembra trovarsi a proprio agio. I due hanno parlato per tutto il pomeriggio in salotto, e li ho lasciati fare sino a che non si sono diretti al club del mio coinquilino. Son stato invitato, ma non mi sembrava consono rubare spazio al passato di Watson, sebbene sia quanto mai incuriosito.

Dopotutto, un conto è dedurre fatti noti e ben evidenti, un altro farsi raccontare della giovinezza del proprio amico da qualcuno che l’ha vissuta appieno.

Una volta tornato si è mostrato quanto mai taciturno e cupo.

Non ho chiesto alcunché, ma la curiosità mi rode dentro.

* * *

**5 aprile 1882**

L’amico di Watson non si è più presentato in casa nostra. Perlomeno, non nelle ultime settimane. Il che è strano, perché sembravano entrambi terribilmente affiatati.

Ma il dottore quando esce e va al club o in studio o a fare una passeggiata è sempre solo, senza dubbio alcuno.

Mi domando cosa sia successo per portare a un distacco così repentino.

* * *

**12 maggio 1882**

Watson e Lestrade hanno avuto un battibecco, se tale si piò definire.

L’investigatore mi stava attendendo nel nostro salotto assieme al dottore, ma nessuno dei due sapeva della mia presenza all’interno della casa, complice il fatto che mi ero intrufolato in punta di piedi e vestito da anziana signora senza essere notato – ribadisco il fatto che in un’altra vita sarei stato un furfante temibile.

In tutto ciò, mentre mi liberavo del travestimento, ho potuto assistere a uno scambio di battute a dir poco piacevole per il sottoscritto. Ovviamente, nascosto dietro la porta della mia stessa stanza.

«Non capisco come possa resistere in questa casa, Dottore».

«Cosa intende, Lestrade?»

«Intendo dire, lei è un uomo rispettabile. Un medico, un ex soldato. Indubbiamente da stimare e ha una lunga carriera di fronte a lei. Eppure ormai da quanto tempo è sotto questo tetto?»

«Ben più di un anno, ma non capisco di cosa stia parlando».

«Di Holmes, mi pare ovvio».

Sarei un bugiardo se dicessi che ho smesso di prestare attenzione per rispetto nei confronti di Watson.

«Continuo a non capire».

«Andiamo, dottore! È un uomo insopportabile e con una fortuna sfacciata, l’unico motivo per cui riesce ad averla meglio su Scotland Yard. Vuole davvero farmi credere che è convinto delle sue capacità? Che non si tratti di un qualche trucchetto?»

«Lestrade, badi. Non ho intenzione di portare avanti questa discussione».

Era irritazione quella che sentivo?

«Non capisco questo suo volerlo difendere».

«Holmes non ha bisogno di essere difeso da niente e nessuno, men che meno dal sottoscritto, e soprattutto non nei confronti di un corpo di polizia che lo interpella ad ogni piè sospinto ma che non fa altro che bistrattarlo non appena volta le spalle. Se davvero pensa che Holmes sia un truffatore le converrebbe alzare i tacchi e andarsene, Lestrade, ma non trascinerà certo me nei suoi giochetti invidiosi, perché Sherlock Holmes, nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, andrebbe solamente ammirato da gente come lei e me».

\---

Non ho rivelato a Watson di aver udito le sue parole, e per quanto riguarda Lestrade, mi è bastato rinfacciargli la mia abilità risolvendo il caso il giorno stesso.

* * *

**28 giugno 1882**

Ho dovuto lasciare Londra per qualche settimana per via di un lavoro per conto di mio fratello. Un favore governativo alquanto noioso, ma perlomeno potrò rinfacciarglielo per almeno un anno.

Ovviamente questa volta non ho potuto portare Watson con me.

«Dovrò star via per tutto il mese di luglio», ho confessato con aria leggera, certo che un po’ di libertà gli avrebbe giovato. Eppure non era sollievo quello presente sul suo volto, anzi.

«Posso accompagnarti?»

«Non questa volta, no. Si tratta di una faccenda quanto mai riservata e dovrò agire in incognito».

Non si è lamentato, certo, ma semplicemente perché non è sua indole. Tuttavia ormai mi è facile leggere ogni sua benché minima delusione. Mi farò perdonare al mio ritorno.

* * *

**10 luglio 1882**

Spero che Watson stia bene.

Vorrei scrivergli, ma rischierei di far saltare tutto e sarebbe un errore quanto mai da novellino.

\---

~~Nota per il sottoscritto: comprare un regalo al dottore. Dovrei riuscire a tornare giusto in tempo per il suo compleanno.~~

\---

~~Forse un regalo è un’idea sciocca.~~

* * *

**26 luglio 1882**

Sono in viaggio.

Mycroft è già stato informato del successo della missione e non dovrò preoccuparmi di vederlo una volta rientrato.

Mancano poche ore al mio arrivo e mi domando se a casa vada tutto bene.

È la prima volta che mi preoccupo di cosa debba aspettarmi una volta rientrato fra le mura domestiche. La cosa mi disturba.

* * *

**27 luglio 1882**

Watson è dimagrito.

Non mi ha chiesto del caso, non ha chiesto del mandante né se abbia portato tutto a termine. Mi ha solo chiesto se sto bene.  
Per la prima volta in settimane, adesso che sono qui, mi rendo conto che sto meravigliosamente.

\---

Sarei uno sciocco se fingessi di non rendermi conto di cosa mi sta succedendo, ma questo taccuino non nasce con l’intento di discutere di me stesso, quanto del dottore e dei suoi strani comportamenti, che non accennano certo a diminuire, anzi.

Dunque ignorerò i miei sintomi e mi concentrerò su quelli di lui.

* * *

**1 agosto 1882**

Sin dal mio ritorno Watson si è comportato in modo ancor più strano.

Parla meno, pensa di più. Si perde nei propri pensieri con più facilità e anche mentre parlo non ascolta, ma si fissa su di me. In particolare sembra molto interessato alle mie labbra, ma non a ciò che ne scaturisce. Mi domando cosa lo turbi.

Solitamente gli uomini che ho incrociato con simili caratteristiche hanno un solo ed unico male e non posso certo essere io il medico in grado di guarirlo.

Mi domando solo chi sia la fanciulla che tanto tormenta il mio dottore.

Debbo nuovamente elencare i fatti:

-Deve averla conosciuta poco prima della mia partenza. Ciò spiegherebbe il perché non mi sia reso conto di nulla prima.

-Lei non deve essere disponibile. ~~Sposata?~~

-Watson non se ne fa una ragione. Pensa a lei costantemente, ad una scappatoia per farla sua. Mi domando perché non me ne parli. Ma certamente non la conosco: me ne sarei reso conto.

-Non ha modo di vederla: la sua routine non è cambiata. Non ha allungato i tempi delle sue passeggiate, non si ferma sotto finestre di case altrui per cogliere l’occasione di incontrarla, continua a frequentare il club con costanza. Una paziente che vede saltuariamente?

-

I casi vanno bene e con essi le spese.

Dal momento che è anche grazie al dottore che ciò avviene, alla fine mi son concesso di fargli un regalo per il proprio compleanno. Un paio di gemelli di ottima fattura e dal colore eccentrico ma che sembra riprendere perfettamente quello dei suoi occhi.

Forse non li indosserà mai ma li ritengo gradevoli e unici.

* * *

**7 agosto 1882**

Ho portato Watson a cena fuori per il suo compleanno, risparmiandogli l’eventuale concerto.

Dire che si è dimostrato sorpreso quando gli ho consegnato il pacchetto è un eufemismo. Mi ha guardato con aria stralunata, di chi non comprende appieno cosa sta accadendo.

Ha un’espressività unica quest’uomo.

«Perché?»

«Credo sia uso comune fare regali in certe situazioni, Watson. Giusto Cielo, quando fai così fai apparire me quello meno strambo».

«Intendo dire—non dovevi».

Ho concluso lì la discussione, obbligandolo ad indossarli.

La scelta del colore dei gemelli è stata perfetta: hanno le medesime sfumature cerulee degli occhi di Watson.

~~Incantevole.~~

~~Incantevoli. I gemelli.~~

\---

Alle mie domande sul con chi avrebbe voluto spendere il compleanno, Watson non ha colto. Non vi è stato alcun cenno ad alcuna fanciulla o nuova fiamma, nulla di che.

Frequentandomi sta forse cominciando a capire come dissimulare?

Forse ho sbagliato. Da che li ho fatto il regalo Watson si è fatto taciturno e anche il viaggio in carrozza è stato quanto mai silenzioso, con solo il sottoscritto intento a parlare del più e del meno unicamente per riempire il vuoto.

Però quando siamo arrivati a casa, prima ancora di salire nella propria stanza, dopo avermi dato una buonanotte frettolosa, Watson ha fatto l’impensabile. È tornato sui propri passi, mi ha abbracciato nel mezzo del salotto e mi ha ringraziato con voce spezzata.

Dire che la cosa mi ha quanto mai spiazzato è superfluo.

Credo sia la prima volta che Watson mi tocca così a lungo, e certo prima di questa situazione si è trattato unicamente di mani sfiorate per sbaglio, spalle strette per attirare l’attenzione. Insomma, inezie.

Ma questa volta no.

Non mi ha nemmanco concesso il tempo di rispondere, anche perché ero troppo sorpreso per reagire immediatamente.

Mi ha ringraziato, dicendomi di essere felice di avermi di nuovo in casa, dopodiché si è staccato ed è fuggito verso le proprie stanze.

\---

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a Watson e alla sua reazione.

\---

Perché, diciamocelo chiaro, non è un qualcosa di così strano. Vi sono persone che sono ben più affettuose del dottore, ben più propense a fare gesti simili, ma ciò che non comprendo è la motivazione.

Si è trattato dopotutto di un semplice regalo di compleanno.

Certo, ben pensato. Ma come avrei potuto non farlo?

Si è dimostrato così essenziale in questi ultimi tempi che una cosa simile non è che un’inezia, una sciocchezza! Watson meriterebbe ben di più che un ninnolo come quello che gli ho donato, eppure lui reagisce come se gli avessi donato la corona d’Inghilterra.

Incomprensibile oltre ogni dire.

\---

Non riesco a dormire.

Dai passi che sento dal piano di sopra, neanche Watson.

\---

~~Datti una calmata, Sherlock.~~

* * *

**21 agosto 1882**

Mi è arrivato un mazzo di fiori.

Non vi è alcun mittente ma dalla descrizione del fattorino e dal tipo di mazzo dovrebbe trattarsi del fioraio che si trova nei pressi del Saint Bart. Tuttavia vi è solo un bigliettino, scritto a mano da una mano maschile, con su scritto il mio nome. Probabilmente per mano del fioraio stesso: sul cartoncino è ancora impresso lievemente un velo di polline fresco, lasciato da dita certamente non guantate e che sono andate a toccare direttamente i fiori stessi.

Non ha lasciato indizi il mio ammiratore.

Li ho mostrati a Watson, chiedendo la sua opinione.

«Saranno stati mandati da qualche cliente per ringraziarti», mi ha detto lui, per niente impressionato.

«È la prima volta che ricevo dei fiori per il mio lavoro».

\---

Sono andato ad indagare su chi possa aver mandato il mazzo: in base alla freschezza dei fiori e alle descrizioni della signora Hudson sono riuscito a rintracciare il fioraio che se ne è occupato, ma ciò che ne ho tratto è stato un pugno di mosche. Chi ha lasciato le indicazioni sul tipo di fiori e il pagamento non si è fatto vedere ma ha mandato un altro a fare l’acquisto, nello specifico un ubriacone della zona, che in cambio di qualche spicciolo si è sobbarcato l’onere di dover effettuare l’ordine. Interrogato, costui si è rivelato essere troppo sbronzo anche solo per ricordare l’evento, figuriamoci il mandante.

È certo qualcuno che conosco e che riconosce i miei metodi.

Troppa attenzione nel nascondere le tracce.

Ma chi?

\---

Camelie, gigli e rose.

La devozione più totale al sottoscritto.

* * *

**26 agosto 1882**

«Qualcuno di Scotland Yard».

«Riesco perfettamente a immaginare Lestrade che ti manda un mazzo di fiori», mi ha risposto Watson, trasudando sarcasmo, per poi continuare. «Non puoi godere del regalo senza analizzarlo come fosse un caso?»

«Non è nella mia natura, Watson».

Ormai sono passati cinque giorni.

I fiori son quasi completamente appassiti ma resistono strenuamente mentre io cerco di eviscerare qualsiasi informazione da loro.

«Accontentati del fatto che ci sia qualcuno che non desidera vederti avvelenato».

«È proprio ciò che mi stupisce di più».

* * *

**9 settembre 1882**

Watson si è infuriato con me.

Mai in vita mia avrei pensato di vederlo andare fuori dai gangheri e quasi ne farei un vanto di essere stato io stesso a riuscirvi, ma debbo ammettere che non è stato un bello spettacolo.

La causa scatenante è stata il farmi sparare ad una coscia.

Nulla di tragico, dacché non sono morto, ma il fatto di aver tentato di nasconderlo a Watson lo ha mandato fuori di senno. E se ne è accorto immediatamente nonostante i miei tentativi di celarglielo.

La cosa ha dell’incredibile, dacché solitamente Watson vede solo ciò che vuole, ma in questa occasione non ho avuto scampo.

Mi ha letteralmente preso di peso dalla mia stessa stanza, con la furia di un lottatore, per trascinarmi in sala e lanciarmi sul divano, dove mi ha costretto a denudarmi per prendersi cura della ferita.

Nulla di ché, per l’appunto, l’avevo già curata da me, ma a lui non è bastato, no. Mi ha sgridato come fossi stato uno scolaro indisciplinato, riversandomi addosso un fiume di ingiurie sul fatto che io sia uno scellerato, sul fatto che avesse ragione lui sulla pericolosità del caso e che fossi un inguaribile imbecille, il tutto mentre le sue mani mi liberavano delle bende intrise di sangue rappreso per sostituirle con bende nuove, sterilizzate appositamente. I punti che mi ero dato da solo erano già mezzi saltati e anche questo non aveva certo giovato alla mia causa.

«Non posso vivere con un uomo che non si fida di me né come medico né come amico», è stata la sua stoccata finale.

Avrei voluto ribattere che lui era l’unico nelle cui mani avrei messo la mia stessa vita, ma in quell’istante l’avrebbe intesa come una presa per i fondelli.

\---

Watson dice di non sopportarmi ma ogni tre ore viene a cambiarmi le bende, di modo che siano sempre fresche, con dita delicate e attente a non farmi male.

\---

~~Vorrei mi fosse concesso di baciare quelle mani ogni qual volta ne sento il bisogno.~~

* * *

**15 settembre 1882**

Non posso permettermelo. Non devo permettermelo.

Non rovinerò tutto come feci con Victor.

* * *

**20 settembre 1882**

Watson ha nuovamente ripreso con quel suo atteggiamento senza senso. Si perde, si incanta, pare costantemente distratto. Qualche giorno fa si è persino lasciato bruciare con la sua stessa sigaretta, tanto era perso nei propri pensieri.

Non capisco a cosa pensi.

Nella sua vita in questo istante non vi è traccia di alcuna donna che possa ridurlo in questo stato. Interrogato, subdolamente, nega.

E so benissimo quanto Watson non sia in grado di nascondere la qualsiasi cosa da me.

Ma forse mi sbaglio e non so nulla di lui. Forse è la mente più brillante che io conosca e mi sta solo ingannando.

~~O forse sono io che devo smettere di scrivere dopo aver abusato della siringa.~~

* * *

**30 settembre 1882**

Complice il fatto che in questo periodo i casi interessanti non si presentino alla mia porta mi ritrovo spesso di mal umore e sempre meno paziente, e ciò non fa che rendere il comportamento di Watson sempre più fastidioso.

Devo sapere. Così oggi gli ho domandato schiettamente cosa vi sia che non va, elencandogli tutti i motivi per cui mi pare evidente che qualcosa lo turbi.

La sua risposta è stata un arrossire violento e un balbettare senza senso.

«Perlomeno dimmi di chi si tratta, Watson! Una paziente, una lavandaia, una prostituta».

«Come prego?»

«Quale donna può tormentarti così per mesi, lasciandoti in un mare di agonia? Non eri forse tu a vantarti di aver avuto ai tuoi piedi donne di ogni continente? Eppure mi sembra che tu ti stia comportando come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta».

«Holmes!»

Lui si è messo meglio a sedere sulla poltrona, lasciando cadere il proprio libro a terra.

«Non vi è alcuna donna a tormentarmi. Non gettare la tua frustrazione sul sottoscritto», ha sbottato.

«E tu non mentire. Non ti riesce».

«Non sto mentendo, e se pensi che lo stia davvero facendo forse le tue abilità nel riconoscere i pensieri della gente non sono più così puntuali. E ora, se me lo concedi, me ne andrei al club. Perlomeno lì non verrò attaccato ingiustamente nel mezzo delle mie letture».

\---

Sono le due di notte. Watson non è ancora tornato a casa.

\---

Sono le quattro del mattino.

Dal suono dei suoi passi e dal tonfo pesante sul letto, deve essere ubriaco e deve essersi coricato vestito.

Non gli farà bene alle ferite di guerra.

* * *

**7 ottobre 1882**

Un caso nuovo mi ha permesso di distrarmi dai miei dubbi e né io né Watson abbiamo più parlato della discussione, ma lo vedo bene adesso, mentre tenta di nascondere certi atteggiamenti, mentre pensa più di una volta a come comportarsi in mia presenza. Sa che lo osservo e non si comporta più in modo naturale come prima.

Mi domando cosa possa esservi di così scandaloso da costringerlo a non volermi dire nulla di ciò che lo turba.

Lo trovo frustrante ed ingiusto.

* * *

**31 ottobre 1882**

Watson mi ha portato a pranzo fuori.

Nel mezzo del gelo di metà ottobre mi ha letteralmente trascinato fuori casa, costringendomi a lasciarmi alle spalle il tavolo degli esperimenti, per portarmi in un ristorante vicino a Trafalgar Square.

Un luogo indubbiamente incantevole e quasi vuoto vista la giornata impietosa fuori, ma Watson sembrava non prestarvi caso. Pareva quasi un uomo nuovo, senza alcun pensiero, sorridente.

Eppure non era arrivata alcuna missiva particolare in casa, nessun telegramma con buone notizie, nulla di nulla.

Anche il tempo inclemente non era coerente con il suo atteggiamento: solitamente quando fuori pioveva con tanta forza le vecchie ferite si facevano sentire, mentre oggi sembrava che nulla lo scalfisse.

«A cosa debbo questo buon umore?», ho chiesto a un certo punto, curioso.

«Deve per forza esservi una ragione?»

«È difficile che non vi sia», ho ribadito perplesso.

«Forse ho solo piacere a pranzare con te, Holmes».

La mia espressione deve essere risultata particolarmente perplessa.

«Pranziamo assieme quasi tutti i giorni della settimana».

«Se non riesci ad arrivarci non è affatto un problema mio».

Sfacciato.

Ed incomprensibile.

\---

Vorrei entrare nella testa di Watson quando si comporta così. È un enigma indecifrabile per me.

Ma non glielo confesserò mai.

Gongolerebbe troppo.

* * *

**5 novembre 1882**

Watson è tornato tardi dal club, giusto in tempo per il concerto.

Inutile dire che lo ho rimbeccato, ma le mie parole ormai non lo scalfiscono.

Prima di uscire, cappello già in testa e guanti alla mano, mentre lo pungolavo per il ritardo imperdonabile, mi ha bloccato sulla porta.

«Watson, se mi fai arrivare a concerto iniziato come un barbaro ti tormenterò per il resto dei miei giorni».

«Già lo fai. Ora stai fermo qualche istante e fammi fare una cosa».

Con movimento rapido il dottore si è messo a manipolare il mio occhiello, sino ad infilarvi un fiore fresco. Una camelia.

Lui stesso ne aveva una simile ad ornare la giacca.

\---

Il concerto è stato completamente rovinato dai miei pensieri e dal fatto che Watson invece sembrasse non averne.

Alla domanda sul perché del gesto, fatta al nostro ritorno, mi ha risposto che pensa che sia un fiore adatto al sottoscritto.

La ho giusto ora fra le mani.

Ancora fresco, profumato.

Lo stesso tipo di fiore presente nel bouquet giuntomi ormai mesi fa.

Da un lato mi dico che mi sto sbagliando, dall’altro che sono Sherlock Holmes:

quante volte è capitato che mi succedesse?

* * *

**6 novembre 1882**

Watson _non_ può essere un invertito.

* * *

**7 novembre 1882**

E anche se fosse, cosa ne verrebbe al sottoscritto? Assolutamente nulla. La nostra vita non cambierebbe, dacché lui non ha alcun interesse per me.

Me ne renderei conto.

\---

~~Me ne renderei conto?~~

* * *

**16 novembre 1882**

Questa sera mi sono addormentato sul divano, perso nelle carte di un caso complesso.

Mi son risvegliato con i documenti ordinati sul tavolino da caffè e una coperta addosso.

Di Watson nessuna traccia.

* * *

**5 dicembre 1882**

Ho esagerato.

Non so cosa volessi provare a me stesso, ma questa volta ci sono andato tanto, troppo vicino.

Una dose con percentuale errata, o forse il fatto di averne usata troppo nei giorni passati. Mi ha ritrovato Watson in bagno, riverso a terra in un mare di cocci, sangue e umori.

Non è stato come quando mi hanno sparato addosso. Non mi ha urlato contro, non mi ha dato dell’imbecille.

Si è preso semplicemente cura di me per quattro giorni, durante i quali io non ero in grado di funzionare appieno. La mente troppo confusa e troppo veloce al tempo stesso. Alla signora Hudson ha detto che si tratta solo di una brutta influenza.

Dei potenziali clienti che son venuti a chiedere udienza ha raccolto le storie, di modo che potessi scegliere una volta rimessomi in piedi.

Quando sono riuscito a parlare in modo coerente per la prima volta l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a dirgli era di perdonarmi per essere stato un peso.

In questo istante la mia mente è tornata a funzionare in modo corretto ma non riesco ad alzarmi, non voglio.

Ho in testa frammenti di questi giorni passati in un oblio di incoscienza, cocaina, incubi e lucidità e in tutti questi è presente Watson, con i suoi occhi cerulei puntati su di me, preoccupati; le sue mani a tergermi la fronte dal sudore, dal sangue. E le sue labbra così vicine a me, irraggiungibili, tristi.

\---

Non ho fatto nulla di giusto per meritarmi quest’uomo, dunque mi sto sbagliando:

John Watson non è un invertito, non mi desidera, non mi ama.

~~Non posso dire lo stesso per il sottoscritto.~~

* * *

**12 dicembre 1882**

Le urla e offese sono arrivate.

In ritardo, e solo dopo la mia piena guarigione, ma sono arrivate.

Non posso dire di non essermele meritate, ma son troppo testardo per permettere a chiunque di sgridarmi come fossi un ragazzino.

«La cocaina sarà la tua rovina!»

«Mi permette di lavorare al meglio delle mie possibilità».

«Svenire e andare in stato semi-catatonico ti pare al meglio delle tue possibilità, Holmes? Sei un incosciente che riversa la propria intelligenza su tutto e tutti meno che su se stesso! Sei uno sconsiderato!»

«Io lo faccio per dare il meglio di me!»

«Lo fai perché ne sei completamente assuefatto. Non venire a raccontare al sottoscritto la favoletta che ti dici da solo per farti star meglio».

«Bada, Watson».

« _Bada_ cosa, Holmes? Se non fossi stato in casa ti avrebbe trovato chissà quando e chissà in quale stato la signora Hudson. Dovresti baciare la terra su cui cammini per il semplice fatto di essere ancora vivo e non nelle condizioni della maggior parte degli oppiomani che ci sono in città, e invece non fai altro che nasconderti dietro a finzioni che ti sei creato per star bene con te stesso. Ma non me ne starò qui a guardarti mentre ti ammazzi con quella robaccia».

«Nessuno ti obbliga a restare. Sei il mio coinquilino, Watson. Non ti ho assunto per badare al mio benessere».

Dovrei aver imparato, dopo anni, che sono capace di ferire agevolmente senza impiegare alcuna arma.

Mi basta la lingua.

E dall’espressione di Watson in quell’istante anche questa volta devo aver colpito appieno.

Che sia io dannato.

Io, la cocaina, la mia necessità di prevalere sul prossimo, anche quando questo non vuole che il mio bene.

* * *

**15 dicembre 1882**

In casa c’è il gelo.

Watson non mi degna di uno sguardo, anzi. Mi sfugge in ogni modo possibile.

Niente più espressioni incantate su di me, sulle mie mani, sulla mia bocca.

Forse mi sono immaginato tutto.

* * *

**17 dicembre 1882**

Ho chiesto perdono a Watson.

Forse l’averlo fatto alle tre di notte, interrompendo il suo sonno, potrebbe aver influenzato negativamente la mia necessità di redenzione, ma il dottore, per quanto confuso, sembra aver accettato le mie scuse.

Vedremo nei prossimi giorni.

* * *

**20 dicembre 1882**

In casa nostra è comparso un albero di Natale.

Sotto di esso vi è un singolo pacchetto.

Ho chiesto a Watson di cosa si tratti e mi ha risposto che per spacciarmi per consulente investigativo faccio domande alquanto sciocche.

Non era così sfacciato quando l’ho conosciuto.

* * *

**21 dicembre 1882**

Watson mi ha minacciato.

Se mi dovesse scoprire intento a tentare di aprire il pacchetto o – peggio – a tentare di scoprire cosa vi è dentro prima del tempo lascerà Baker Street il giorno stesso.

Da un lato non lo permetterei mai.

Dall’altro la curiosità mi rode da dentro.

* * *

**22 dicembre 1882**

Ho preso a Watson una penna decente.

Così potrà impiastricciare tutti i taccuini che desidera con qualcosa di adatto.

L’ho messo sotto l’albero io stesso, ma senza farmi notare. Tuttavia, quando se ne è accorto a cena, non è riuscito a nascondere un sorrisino soddisfatto.

\---

~~L’ho già detto che quest’uomo mi farà ammattire?~~

\---

**24 dicembre 1882**

Watson ha deciso che questa sera non la passeremo in casa. Quando ha scoperto che non è mia intenzione passare le feste con Mycroft – “ _Il cielo me ne scampi_!” – ha prenotato da _Simpsons_ e ha stabilito che andremo alla messa di mezzanotte a Saint Paul.

Quanto mai lontano, ma pare che non possa esimermi.

* * *

**25 dicembre 1882**

Debbo scrivere assolutamente quando accaduto poche ore fa perché ciò che ho sperimentato potrebbe essere l’effetto del freddo, dell’alcol, o forse sono semplicemente uscito di senno ben prima del tempo.

Come accennato sopra, la vigilia è stata impiegata in modo eccellente: due bottiglie di vino da Simpson accompagnate da una cena squisita, una passeggiata fiacca sino a Saint Paul e una messa celebrata con accompagnamento di un coro superbo.

Una serata già di per sé perfetta, coronata da un Watson gioviale, che non ha fatto altro per tutta la sera che dilettarmi con aneddoti e racconti più che piacevoli.

Il ritorno in carrozza è stato lento a causa della neve ma affatto frustrante, grazie all’umore lieto di entrambi, e quando finalmente siamo giunti a casa ho avuto la netta sensazione di stare per interrompere qualcosa di magico – mi si passi il termine, ho una bottiglia di vino in nello stomaco e nessuno mai leggerà queste mie parole se non il sottoscritto.

Stavo per augurare al mio coinquilino la buonanotte quando costui si è diretto verso l’albero, recuperando da sotto di esso un pacchetto.

«Aprilo», mi ha intimato porgendomelo.

Dentro, una volta scartato, un astuccio.

E dentro questo, un bracciale.

Una catenina in oro fine legata ad una placca con sopra incise le mie iniziali. E dietro, minuta, la scritta “ _Tuo, J.W._ ”.

Per un breve attimo ho temuto di aver avuto una ricaduta legata all'abuso di cocaina, poiché il mio corpo ha smesso di funzionare. Non potevo muovermi, non potevo dir nulla, tanto che Watson stesso ha dovuto prendermi l’astuccio e il bracciale dalle mani, liberarmi il polso dalla manica della giacca e della camicia per permettermi di indossarlo, per ritrovarmi al termine di tutto ciò ancora completamente inebetito.

«Cosa significa?»

«Buon Natale, Holmes», mi ha detto con aria leggera e noncurante.

«Watson--»

«Se non lo comprendi, forse hai solo bisogno di dormirci su. Buonanotte Holmes. Grazie per la bella serata».

E detto ciò, si è ritirato. Lasciandomi solo, come un idiota, dabbasso.

Dove ancora mi trovo, senza capire esattamente cosa stia succedendo.

\---

Che io abbia sbagliato a giudicare Watson?

\---

Chi regalerebbe un bracciale d’oro con su scritto “Tuo” ad una persona che considera unicamente un coinquilino! Un amico! Nessuno, e certamente non John Watson.

\---

Dovrei passare la notte in piedi a rimuginare su questo bracciale?

\---

Questa sera aveva indosso i gemelli che gli ho regalato. Quelli che perfettamente si intonano con il colore dei suoi occhi.

\---

Al diavolo.

* * *

* * *

**1 gennaio 1883**

Trascrivo qui quello che è successo dopo le mie ultime righe di pochi giorni fa come promemoria futuro per il sottoscritto, perché mi ricordi che non sono infallibile, specialmente nel comprendere l’animo umano e in particolare quello di Watson.

Dopo aver abbandonato la mia camera da letto come un folle, nel cuore della notte, mi sono diretto verso le stanze del dottore, il quale, poveretto, si è ritrovato ai piedi del letto un uomo non completamente in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.

«Watson, svegliati», l'ho scrollato.

«Giusto Cielo, Holmes. Che succede? Un incendio? Un caso».

«No. Ora ascoltami, e ti pregherei di essere più sincero possibile», gli ho detto, mettendomi a sedere sul suo letto, lo sguardo a cercare il suo ancora intorpidito dal sonno.

«Perché mi hai regalato questo bracciale?»

Solo allora Watson ha cominciato a recuperare un poco di coscienza di sé.

«Mi svegli nel cuore della notte per questo?»

«Rispondi, te ne prego».

«Holmes, sul serio, se non riesci ad arrivarci vuol dire che non ha alcuna importanza».

«No, Watson. Perché l’unica conclusione alla quale sono arrivato non è solo importante, è fondamentale, e se per caso dovessi essermi sbagliato andrei a minare tutto ciò che si è creato fra noi in questi due anni. Ora, te ne prego, rispondimi. Perché mi hai regalato questo bracciale? Perché mi osservi da lontano come se fossi l’unica cosa interessante presente nella stanza? Perché mi hai regalato quel mazzo di fiori mesi addietro?»

Watson mi è sembrato ridestarsi al fronte di questo interrogatorio.

«Quindi sapevi che sono stato io».

«No. Me lo hai confermato tu in questo istante».

Il dottore si è indispettito particolarmente per questa mia trappola, ma non ha detto nulla.

«Holmes, cosa vuoi sentirti dire?»

«Quello che spero».

«E sarebbe?»

«Che sei innamorato del sottoscritto tanto quanto io lo sono di te».

* * *

**2 gennaio 1883**

Watson mi ha confessato che ha cominciato a farsi più sfacciato nei miei confronti quando si è reso conto che la mia mente non potesse minimamente concepire il fatto che lui potesse provare qualcosa per il sottoscritto.

Di ciò mi vergogno profondamente.

Sono andato contro il mio stesso dogma, ovvero che _eliminato l'impossibile, ciò che resta, per improbabile che sia, deve essere la verità._

E la verità è che Watson desidera me, le mie mani e le mie labbra con il mio stesso identico ardore, come mi ha dimostrato la notte in cui l'ho svegliato di soprassalto, interrogandolo sul significato di un bracciale di cui non mi libererò sinché campo.

Decisamente, altamente improbabile.

Ma per una volta, son più che lieto di essermi così clamorosamente sbagliato.

**Author's Note:**

> Un enorme "grazie" a Nat per le meravigliose illustrazioni che ha fatto in questo periodo, sia su Sherlock BBC ma, soprattutto, sui miei Holmes/Watson preferiti, ovvero quelli canonici/Granada.  
> È grazie a lei se il regalo finale di Watson è un bracciale, è grazie a lei se ho scritto questa cosa.  
> Se vi è piaciuta, lasciate un kudos <3


End file.
